


Things that Shouldn't Be in a Sock Drawer

by riani1



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Gen, RPF, gratuitous use of a member of the First Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riani1/pseuds/riani1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't every kid poke in their parent's sock drawer?  Even if it's a Presidential sock drawer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Shouldn't Be in a Sock Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story being uploaded

The White House was a great place to play hide and seek, Sasha Obama was learning. Her parents and her grandma had given her and Malia clear instructions on where they weren't allowed to play and that they were to do whatever one of the Secret Service people said, but the family quarters were fair game. 

She and Malia had had dinner already, and her parents had dropped in for a quick visit before going downstairs for another get together with someone. At least she and Malia didn't have to make an appearance at this one. Since it was a Friday night, they didn't have to worry about their homework, so they could play "Look around our new home" some more. They'd told the Secret Service lady on duty what they were doing, then headed off. 

She found Malia fast, in Grandma's bathroom, then it was her turn to hide. She ran loudly towards the guest cloakroom, then went as quietly as she could to her parents' bedroom. 

Daddy's favorite quilt lay on the big bed, and the picture of Mama was on his dresser, along with the picture of all of them. Mama's perfume and makeup bottles were arranged in their usual order on her dressing table. But the room didn't smell right, yet. Sasha went over to her father's dresser and rearranged his brushes and combs. He never lined them up properly.

She pulled out the top drawer of his dresser to poke at his socks. A little digging turned up the carefully rolled up pair of green and blue striped socks she and Malia had bought for him two Christmases ago. He never wore them, but he always had them. She squeezed them happily, then poked around a little more.

Something hard bumped around against the bottom. Sasha dug to the bottom and found a thick black disk the size of the coasters Grandma insisted they put under their water glasses. She picked it up and stared at it, wondering what it was.

A line of little blue lights suddenly ran around the outside of the disk, then a big blue light in the middle lit up and it beeped. Before she could drop it and go very quickly elsewhere, the world twisted around her and the floor disappeared. She wanted to scream, but for half a second there was no air, and when the air came back she couldn't catch her breath.

She wasn't in Mama and Daddy's bedroom in the White House anymore. It was a room full of sciencey stuff like at school, but a lot more complicated, with lots of computers and machines that beeped. She stood very, very still, the black disk still in her hands, looking back and forth out of the corners of her eyes and wondering how much trouble she was going to be in. There were lots of voices outside the room, some of them shouting, all of them sounding like they were doing something really important.

One of those shouting voices was getting closer, talking fast and insulting lots of people. A man appeared in the doorway, yelling over his shoulder. "Don't try to tell me what materials the Ancients used, you dolt, I have more knowledge about the Ancients in my little fingernail then you and nineteen others have in your entire bodies!" 

Sasha shrank back as he stomped into the room, and he froze when he turned and saw her. He was wearing a uniform she'd never seen before, and she'd seen a lot of uniforms in the last few months. One of the patches on his sleeves was a Canadian flag.

"Oh, dear," he said, staring at her. "You're not supposed to be here."

She couldn't stop her chin from shaking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He waved his hands at her. "God, no, don't cry."

She swallowed hard against the hiccups that were trying start. "Daddy's going to be mad at me, isn't he."

"Um . . ." The man stepped back into the hall and looked both ways. "Sheppard!"

***

John Sheppard realized something big was happening in the headquarters of the SGC. Several officers had suddenly put their hands to their ears, then took to their heels to run off in various directions. No alarms had started, but the level of tension had ratcheted up.

"Sheppard!"

That was McKay, sounding more panicked than he had in a long time. He took to his heels himself, maneuvering around anxious-looking soldiers.

McKay stood in the doorway of his lab, looking in anxiously.

"McKay, what is it!"

"Sasha Obama is crying in my lab."

John stopped and stared at him. "Is that code for something?"

McKay pointed into the lab. "It's simple truth! She's standing right there and she's crying! Make her stop!"

Carefully, John went to the doorway and looked in. Standing in the middle of the room was the little girl he'd seen on the big screen TV next to her dad, his new boss, her hair in pigtails, tears gathering in her huge brown eyes, and a piece of blinking Ancient tech in her hands. "Huh."

"I wanna go home," she gulped.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea. What's that you're holding?"

She looked down at the disc. "It was in Daddy's sock drawer."

McKay blinked. "Your father keeps pieces of Ancient technology in his sock drawer? Is he mad?"

The lower lip made a big appearance. "Don't you say mean things about my Daddy! He's the President!"

"Well, he's not *my* president--"

"McKay!"

"What?" McKay protested as John pulled him away a few steps.

"Do not make one of the first daughters cry. She'll tell her father, and he'll cut our funding."

McKay frowned. "You think so?"

"Come on, the man's got 'Mess with my family, and you're lunch meat' written all over him. Plus, he has nukes."

"So do I."

"He has more." John poked his head back into the lab and smiled at Sasha. "Hi, Miss Obama. I bet you're wondering what's going on."

Sasha sniffed and nodded. 

He went in and crouched in front of her. "So you found that in your Daddy's sock drawer?" She nodded. "And then what happened?"

She swallowed. "I--I picked it up and looked at it, and it lit up and beeped, and then I was here. Is my Daddy going to yell at me?"

"Well, he's going to be worried about where you are, and he might yell a little, but he's going to be happy you're safe. We'll get you home just as soon as we can."

"John," McKay said, "that's one of the emergency beacons the SGC gives to heads of state. They're supposed to be used by the security people with the gene that we've put in place. If it activated for her . . ."

"Huh," John said again. "Did anybody test the President?"

McKay shrugged. "I may have nudged a life signs detector towards him when they brought him by for that tour to see the toys. It didn't make a beep. Maybe it comes from her mother."

John glared. "You met the President? I was told they were keeping the secret meeting, you know, secret." McKay shrugged again.

"Um," Sasha said. "Can I go home now?"

"Yeah, let's see about that." He tapped the headset in his ear. "This is Colonel Sheppard. Is anybody wondering where Sasha Obama has gotten to?"

***

It turned out, Rodney discovered, that restrained hysteria had broken out when the emergency beacon had signaled its activation when none of the other monitors had shown any trouble. Within seconds of Sheppard's call, dozens of people were clustered around his lab door, staring in at Sasha. 

"For god's sake," he yelled, "she's not a baby panda at the zoo! Do any of you have a real reason for being here?"

Sheppard snickered, and Rodney felt little arms clamp around his right knee. He looked down to see Sasha beaming up at him.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"You made them run. Can you come yell at the camera guys?"

Sheppard laughed outright. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, we don't lend him out to yell at anybody else."

A familiar voice came into range outside, and the crowd began scurrying away. "I don't recall appointing any of you people to the beacon project or to first response teams! Shoo!" General O'Neill stopped in the doorway, glaring down the hall, then he looked into the room at Sasha. "Well. Hi, there."

Sasha tightened her grip on Rodney's knee. "Ow. Ease off, you, I've smashed that up on too many plan--uh, places." He got a centimeter's more space, with the addition of a little head pressed against his leg.

Sheppard came over to Sasha's other side and crouched down. "Miss Obama, this is General Jack O'Neill, he's in charge around here. He's never mean to little girls, and he's probably here to make sure you get home." He raised an eyebrow in O'Neill's direction.

The General blinked. "Uh, yeah, what he said." He came over, bent down, and offered his hand. "Sorry for not crouching down, his knees are younger than mine."

Slowly Sasha reached out to shake O'Neill's hand. "Can I go home now?"

"In just a few more minutes. We're making sure you have a quick ride home."

Rodney frowned. "The General Hammond should be in orbit. Isn't that how she got here?"

O'Neill glared at him. "Yes, it is, McKay. But we just can't fling her back like a rubber ball."

"Who's on duty at the White House?" Sheppard asked.

"Agent Cochran, and she's been alerted. Apparently there was a hide and seek game in progress, and sister and Grandma are starting to wonder where this one has gotten off to. No one's going officially nuts yet about a missing first family member."

"Mama and Daddy don't know yet?" Sasha said with obvious hopefulness.

O'Neill looked at her seriously. "Your father's going to find out, Sasha. It would be better if you told him yourself. He won't be mad for long. Besides, you can't tell anybody where you've been, and do you think you can do that? Or would it be easier for your father to help you keep it secret?"

The lip was out again, and Rodney's leg got sqeezed. "I guess," she said softly. 

"Besides," Rodney said, "he already knows about this, Simba, at least he'll believe you."

Sasha pulled her arms free and glared at him. "Simba is a lion! I'm Sasha!" Sheppard laughed his horrible laugh as Rodney sputtered, and Sasha spared a glare for him. 

O'Neill patted her shoulder. "It's OK, Sasha, there aren't a lot of kids where they come from. Now, where's the beacon?"

Rodney picked it up from the lab bench and handed it over.

The General tucked it into a pocket. "Come with me, and I'll let Agent Cochran know you're on your way home." He held out his hand again, and she took it.

Sheppard straightened and waved. "Good-bye, Miss Obama." He nudged Rodney.

"Oh, yes, right, good-bye."

They headed out, with O'Neill beginning a lecture on not picking up and playing with weird devices she found laying around.

"Cute kid," Sheppard said.

Rodney shrugged. "Madison is cuter."

"You're biased. So when are we going to see your favorite niece?"

"You want to go to Canada in the winter?"

Sheppard's shrug looked more like a droop. "Well, unlike Miss Obama, we don't get to go home yet . . ."

Rodney bumped their shoulders together. "So we ought to go visit the closest things we have?"

"Something like that."

***

Swirly brightness dropped Sasha, this time with General O'Neill, back into the White House, but in a large storage room instead of her parents' bedroom. The Secret Service lady was waiting near the door, and she sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad to see you, Sasha. Are you OK?"

Sasha bounced. "I'm OK. There was the neatest stuff--" She clapped her hand over her mouth. "But I'm not allowed to say."

General O'Neill nodded. "Very good, Sasha. But you can tell Agent Cochran. In fact, if you find any weird things that light up when you touch them, make sure you tell her."

She nodded seriously. "Yes, sir."

Agent Cochran crouched down to hug her. "And I know what you saw, and it is the neatest stuff."

The General held out the flat disk. "You should probably take custody of this, and you might want to mention to Himself that stashing things like this in the sock drawer is not a good idea."

She took the disk with a grin. "Yes, sir, I'll let him know."

He turned to Sasha and held out his hand. "I need to get back to work, Sasha, but it was a pleasure to meet you."

Sasha shook his hand solemnly. "It was a pleasure to meet you, too, General O'Neill."

He nodded with a faint smile.

Agent Cochran patted her shoulder. "Come on, Sasha, Malia and your grandma are looking for you. I heard something about cookies before bed."

"Sounds good," General O'Neill said to himself as the storage room door closed on him.

A bright light appeared under the door a few seconds later, and Sasha grinned at Agent Cochran, who smiled back before putting her finger on her lips. Sasha zipped her lips, then ran down the hall towards where she heard Grandma and Malia.


End file.
